


Generic Paradroid Adventure

by PastaBucket



Category: Paradroid
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: I don't even know if something will come of this. Just felt inspired.





	Generic Paradroid Adventure

The word "realization" is a complex term. He - to assign it a human gender - registered the changes to his parameters and programming, but they bore no actual significance to him.  
The cameras didn't even register any change at all - all they did was monitor the droid's new course, and report it to a newly established visual link whose authorization was a bit out of the ordinary, but that had probably been verified of else it wouldn't be using their channel.

He was a small maintenance droid, activated from a recharging station inside a storage closet. The thing that he was ordered to fix kept alluding him, but we was still making good headway to whatever destination he was going to.

He did a diagnostics scan: 100% hull, 100% energy. He could always return to the recharging station, should the energy run low, and he passed a repair station, should his hull need it. He picked up a few spare batteries just in case.

Seeing that he had been cleared for some amount of credits, he entered the fitting station and scrolled through the list of available upgrades:

Capacitor  
Rivet Gun  
Screwdriver  
Plating Level 1 - Aluminium  
Plating Level 2 - Steel  
Plating Level 3 - Reinforced Steel  
Chassi Medium Duty  
Chassi Heavy Duty

He bought two capacitors, to increase his energy capacity with, and the rivet gun, which came with an infinite amount of rivets. Now he was as ready as he was ever going to be, for whatever it was that he was going to do.


End file.
